chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrus/Story
} |''"Sabrus joined your party!"'' |} ---- } |''"!"'' |- ! |''"We're in the middle of a battle, Captain! Could you concentrate on it for a second?!"'' |- ! |''After battle, they approach Sabrus.'' |- ! |''"I see, I see. So the captain was staring at me throughout the whole battle?"'' |- ! |''"Well, you were making dinner in the midst of the battle. Who wouldn't look at that?"'' |- ! |''"Yeah, and besides..."'' |- ! |''"Does the scar on my abdomen really stick out that much?"'' |- ! |''"Yeah... To think you got a scar that big and painful while you were cooking..."'' |- ! |''"But that's what happened. I was fighting monsters too when it happened, though."'' |- ! |''"My, my. How in the world did you get yourself in such a situation."'' |- ! |''"You can call it a cook's saga. Once started, you can't stop until it's finished."'' |- ! |''"In the continent where I lived that was destroyed by the Black Army, I was working--"'' |- ! |''Sabrus' Flashback'' |- ! |''"!"'' |- ! |''A monster attacks Sabrus, leaving a huge would on her abdomen'' |- ! |''"Ungh... Don't rush, Sabrus. And don't stop moving those hands!"'' |- ! |''"Just imagine the people eating these dishes and smiling!"'' |- ! |''End of Flashback.'' |- ! |''"Times were difficult. Near all had been destroyed and the people despaired."'' |- ! |''"But that's why I wanted poeple to eat dilicious food. I wanted to shine with hope."'' |- ! |''"I thought that was my mission as the greatest chef in the kingdom...but..."'' |- ! |''Sabrus' Flashback.'' |- ! |''"A-Ah... Everyone's...dead?"'' |- ! |''"..."'' |- ! |''"There's no one left to eat my cuisine? No one...I can make happy again?"'' |- ! |''"..."'' |- ! |''"What am I going to live for now...? AAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"'' |- ! |''End of Flashback.'' |- ! |''"So the Black Army used the hole in your heart to turn you into a demon."'' |} } |''Enemies appear'' |- ! |''"!"'' |- ! |''"If I finished my cooking and made everyone smile, they'd be so happy!"'' |- ! |''"E-Everone! Grab your weapons!"'' |- ! |'' Competitors?! Only customers are allowed to interrupt my work!"'' |- ! |''Sabrus single handedly kills off a beast'' |- ! |''"?!"'' |- ! |''"S-Sabrus? You're gonna fight with a kitchen knifie?"'' |- ! |''"Come now, my dear beast. How should I cut you up? Chunks? Cube? Or finely diced?"'' |- ! |''"Please pick your favorite. I'll finish you off before I stew you in my pot!"'' |- ! |''The battle commences, Sabrus hums a melody while moving on monster to monster after slaying them.'' |- ! |''"la, la, la la, laa, la la laaa!"'' |- ! |''"la, la, la la, laa, la la laaa, la la, laaa...!"'' |- ! |''"S-She's humming the same tunes as as she cooks while she's slaying monsters..."'' |- ! |''"Hmph, there's quite a bit of meat there. Shall I just toss all of you into my pot?"'' |- ! |''"?!"'' |- ! |''The beast runs away from Sabrus, terrified.'' |- ! |''"I'm starting to feel sorry for the beast that attacked us... It's strange..."'' |- ! |''"Oh ho, I'm not letting you get away. Please atone for your crimes of interference!"'' |- ! |''"It looks like she really can't forgive anyone who bothers her when she's working..."'' |- ! |''"Considering how she would keep cooking even when attacked shows how strict she is..."'' |- ! |''"We should be careful so she doesn't use us as ingredients too..."'' |- ! |''"All right, there are still some ingridients left. I'll chop 'em up for preservation!"'' |- ! |''The fight ends and it turns to night'' |- ! |''"Boileddishes, whole roasts, rice bowls, dishes steamed in wine, soups, salads..."'' |- ! |''"Now, now, everyone in the Volunteer Army! Everything's finally ready!"'' |- ! |''"Please eat everything while it's still hot without leaving anything behind!"'' |- ! |''"Everywhere I look, tables are overflowing with every imaginable dish using meat..."'' |- ! |''"What in the world happened while we were at the river getting water...?"'' |- ! |''"All these piles of meat... Are they from that beast...?"'' |- ! |''"I think there are things in this world that are better not to think about, Phoena."'' |- ! |''"And, by the way, anyone who doesn't eat everything will be cooked in my next meal."'' |- ! |''"Y-You're just joking...right?"'' |- ! |''"Come now, come now. How is it? Hee hee hee."'' |}